


Good Girl Loves A Bad Boy ( Gaster Sans Love story)

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Romance, hot and spicey lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: Sharky lives by neon shark lake her wonderful little area that's been in her family for generations you can guess her powers neon, (neon pink)She's 18 and is also a DJ for Mettaton also she takes care of Frisk like a big sister for Toriel. One day Sharky and Frisk go to the MTT burger brand and here a new guy is stealing Mettatons fame by just being bad. when Sharky's talking and not watching where she's going she bumps into someone who's very interested in her.





	1. Chapter 1

I was with Mettaton he was choosing music for his next show Frisk was with Alphys watching anime. I sighed knowing he takes a long time to choose " oh Sharky darling you do so many wonderful music so many to choose~" I just smiled and sighed " please hurry up I got food I want to get for me and Frisk. A few minutes later he finally chose what music he wants me to play. I wave bye to Mettaton as I go and get Frisk she was drawing whilst Alphys was doing some science. Yeah Frisk lives with me i'm like a big sister to her Toriel thought it would be a good idea if Frisk stayed with me as Toriel, Asgore and there son Asriel settle back down together. I didn't mind its good to have company up at Neon shark lake. Frisk giggled as I picked her up and put her on my shoulders and saying bye to Alphys.

We walked to MTT burger brand and saw Bratty and Catty talking about someone stealing Mettatons fame? I just shook my head and waved to them so did Frisk. We walked in and sat at a table I went to the counter to talk to Burgerpants as usual he was complaining about his job I asked him if he knew who was apparently stealing Mettatons fame. " I dont know and I dont care who Is Sharky geez but I do know he's a bad boy I heard Bratty and Catty talking about the guy" he said with a weird face. " Urr yeah thanks Burgerpants for your he-" I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into a medium height guy " s-sorry I didnt m-m- mean to bump into you..." I said stuttering as he turned around he was a skeleton with two cracks one going down other going up he also had one yellow eye that glowed and wore a black fluffy hooded jacket with dark grey jeans. He turned around and smiled at me I blushed bright pink " no worries toots" he said waving bye as he walked out. I frowned knowing that he just called me toots.. I gave Frisk her burger and we started eating our lunch not knowing the guy was watching me as he smirked mischievously.

I carried Frisk back to my place she was falling asleep ha so was I it's been a long day but I got to play the music for Mettaton tonight and I cant find anyone to babysit Frisk.Toriel and Asgore are busy with Asriel he has a bad cold and they dont want Frisk to get it... * I sighed in annoyance everyone else is going to the watch Mettatons show. I wasn'tt paying a attention again and bumped into someone's chest when I looked clearly it wasn't really a chest it was ribs I looked up whilst blushing it was the guy that I bumped into before at the MTT burgers he was smirking at me "s-sorry again dude that's twice today heh" I said stepping back whilst still holding Frisk. "Heh its ok toots do you need help with the kid?" I looked at him for a minute " wait did you follow me?" I shouted a little the skeleton put his hands up and smiled " busted yes but not in a creepy way I just thought you wanted help aaand I took a shortcut to the neon shark lake" I glared at him a little " what's your name dude?" I said a bit cross with him " my names Gaster Sans but people call me Sanster yours toots?" Sanster said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and giggled a little "i'm Sharky the dj neon shark of neon shark lake my house is just next to it and the human kid is Frisk" " oh your the one that does the music for that robot ha ha cool your doing one tonight right?" Sanster said putting his hands in his pockets. " I might not be able too I need someone to look after Frisk" then I gasped and smiled " could you look after her for me Sanster?"  
Sanster just looked at me in shock "what??? But I dont even.." " please I'll do anything and Frisk is a good and a quiet kid please..." Sanster sighed but smiled "fine but you owe me big time Sharky" he said with a smirk. Frisk woke up so I put her down and hugged Sanster I could see he was blushing a little " thank you thank you" I said as I hugged Frisk and told her to be a good girl for Sanster. She waved bye and I waved back as I walked to Mettatons show.  
Frisk's pov~  
I sat at the window watching big sis Sharky walk to her music thingy the skeleton dude called Sanster was watching TV but kept looking at Sharky's room sometimes weird? I was getting hungry so I walked up to him " hm whats up kid you hungry?" I nodded and smiled a little " heh my brother taught me how to cook a little come on kid lets see what the shark chic has in the kitchen" he said as he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I had a feeling he would be trouble for big sis but he he his fun to hang out with.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk pov~  
I was eating some waffles that Sanster made he was on the phone in the next room talking to someone. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying something about stealing I started to get suspicious. I jumped down off the table and looked trough the crack of the door " yeah im babysitting for this hot chic no... well I dont think the kid is hers I doubt that bro shes at the robots show no i'm not stealing anything! Heh not yet anyway" Sanster said with a smirk. I gasped a little I turned around no... he going to steal Sharky! I felt someone pick me up I steuggled " woah kid calm down its bed time for you" " NO! Put me down sis stealer!!!" Sanster looked confused "what.. heh kid I wont steal Sharky from you thats not my plan heh heh" I just do a grumpy face as he takes me to the spare bedroom I just sit there pouting and had my arms crossed.Sanster just sighed and sat on the bed " how about a story kiddo?" He said with a smile I nodded and listened to his awesome story i'm starting to like him...slowly. 

1hour later~

Sharkys pov♡  
As I was walking home I bumped into Sansters brother Gaster Papyrus he was coming to pick his brother up he was very tall and handsome " I'm really grateful for your brother to help me out with Frisk im looking after her for Toriel till shes settled back down with her son and Asgore." Gaster Papyrus just smiled at me" heh its weird he doesn't usually help someone he's first met you must be spacial" Gaster Papyrus just smirked I blushed a little and looked away from him. As we got to my house it seemed very quiet I opened the door and saw Sanster a sleep on the sofa I went to Frisks room and saw she was fast asleep too I smiled. As I turned around gaster Papyrus was hovering over me with a sly smirk on his face "well I guess The human tired my brother out I should wake him up and take him back home" he said I nodded and smiled " a yes I'll be right back I need to clean uhm... stuff " I said as I walked to the kitchen luckily there was some plates to clean "whats with these good looking skeletons" I said in my head as I felt a blush heating up my face. "I'm too tired for this ugh.." I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt breathing in my ear steam came out my nostrils as Sanster whispers in my ear " trying to a void me toots bad idea to do that heh" he chuckles. He lets go of my waist and I turn around he just has a sly smirk on his face and walks over to his brother "see you around toots~" he says as him and Gaster Papyrus wave bye and walk out. I lean on the side trying to think what just happened a second ago I walk to my bedroom still thinking what just happened today and if I would bump into those skeletons again.

I woke up to a knock at the door I looked to see what the time was it was 9 o'clock I rubbed my face and groaned. I got out of bed and walked to the door I saw Frisk watching TV and eating cereal I smiled a little as I opened the door my face went pink it was Sanster. He looked at me surprised to see me just JUST in one of my long tops I wear to bed and the top 3 buttons were undone luckily I always wear bandages around my chest and arms. It didn't bother me that he saw me like this I just smirked at his reaction " uhm hi Sanster did you want to come in" I said as I giggled. Sanster shook his head and walked in " oh uhm yeah sorry heh.." he said as he blushed " uhm anyway I just wanted to know..." " want to know what?" I said as I raised a eyebrow. Sanster crossed his arms " if you would like to spend the day with me?" "I dunno Sanster what about Frisk she cant stay here by herself" I said as I looked at Frisk. " oh dont worry my bro said he would take care of Frisk for you" he said as he smirked and waved his hand. I sighed " ok fine then I will spend the day with you Sanster " I said as I smiled.  
An hour later I was dressed and ready for the day so was Frisk we went back to Sansters house in snowdin quite far from waterfall but meh know matter I hugged Frisk and told her to be a good girl for G Papyrus. Sanster wanted to take me to Grillbys as we were walking I picked up a snowball at threw it at him. He stopped in his tracks as his hood fell down I giggled then a snowball hit my face I stumbled from the force and looked at Sanster he was just smirking as he started walking again. I shook my head and followed him into Grillbys we sat at the bar Sanster says its his favourite place to sit I knew that today was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

I ordered some fries to eat as Sanster was talking about his brother and him I thought it was really sweet that he loved his brother very much even if Sanster was lazy. I smiled at him and blushed a little I guess he was kind of handsome " Hang on Sharky I just need to call G Papyrus" he said as he walked out to call him" "oh ok". Grillby turned to me and put his glass down " I would be careful Sharky of Gaster Sans he may seem nice and kind but he's a bad guy " Grillby said with a worried look." Hm what do you mean?" " well him and his brother used to steal stuff then sell it I haven't heard about them for while but you can't be too careful Sharky" he said picking up his glass again. I looked down a little so they are the ones stealing Mettatons fame then I got a bit worried what if he's just using me? What if he's only interested in my DJ stuff and my mothers jewellery? I shook my head when I saw Sanster coming back. " Heh sorry about that should we head off back to mine?" Sanster said. I nodded and smiled " heh yeah sure" as we walked out of Grillbys I still was thinking what he said about the brothers.

We got to his house I could see Frisk I  
in the window watching TV I smiled as Sanster opened the door for me "thank you" I said he nodded. " Big sis Sharky! " Frisk said running up to me with open arms and hugging my leg. I giggled " hey Frisk did you have fun with G papyrus? " I said as Frisk nodded " yeah we did cooking and everything! " " hehe thats great Frisk we should get Back home" I said as I grabbed Frisk's hand. "Aww Sharky I dont wanna go can we stay with the skele's tonight?" My eyes widened as Frisk said that I blushed as my tail dropped down. Sanster and G papyrus heads popped out from the kitchen with surprised faces too. " well of course you two can stay the night" G papyrus said with a smile. I turned around and saw Sanster smirking I frowned and sighed "its only one night Sharky do it for Frisk" I thought to myself I knew that something wrong might happen.

As I sighed and went into GPapyrus's room he said I could borrow one of his jumpers to wear for bed it's alright for Frisk GPapyrus brought her some pajamas anyway just in case she did had to sleep over.: I gotta sleep in Sans room too ugh... i'm still worried what Grillby told me I shouldn't worry though" I sigh again as I walked out with a jumper. I saw G Sans watching TV with Frisk I smiled a little then saw GPapyrus in the kitchen I walked in he smiled at me as I got a glass and put some water in it and smiled back. "You know Sharky ever since Sanster has met you he's been more happier for the past few days" I blushed a little " r-really..?" GPapyrus nodded "yes" I just stood there blushing I didn't really know what to say I didn't know he was sad in the first place. Frisk just looked up to me and smiled and giggled a bit as she hugged my leg" hehe sis Sharky makes Sansy happy hehe" I just groan but smile at her. " come on Frisk bedtime" GPapyrus says as Frisk runs to him and grabs his hand she waves to me and I wave back. I sigh as I walk to the spare room " hey why dont you sleep in my room tonight if you dont like that room very much" I turn around and see Sanster.  
" W-what sleep in your room I dont think that a-" "good idea?" he said as I was speaking " dont worry Sharky im not gonna do anything just trust me for once please" he says as he puts his hand out to me. I sigh and smile as I take his hand" for some reason I do trust him... very much. As I walked to Sansters room he took his jacket off and jumper I looked away as he did I could hear him chuckle as he put a old top on and shorts. I get into bed and lie down and closed my eyes I then felt arms wrap around me I open eyes and gasp a little but then I just smile and close them again. I dont why i'm letting him do this but it just feels right for some reason i think i'm falling for him....


	4. Chapter 4

X Sharkys dreamX

" One day you will fall in love Sharky heh I fell in love with your father straight away" Sharkys mother smiles. Little Sharkys tilts her head " I hope so I want to make you proud mummy" " mmhmm you already do my darling" she picks little Sharky up and hugs her "just remember you are never alone Sharky.. you won't be alone forever I promise" little Sharky hugs her " I know mummy cus you're with me hehe"

X end of dreamX

I gasp as I wake up from a dream about my mother she always gave me wise advice even though I didn't understand till I got older I sigh I look over at Sanster he's still fast asleep I smile a little I get up and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of milk I sigh " why am I having dreams of my mother now" I say as I sigh my mother died when I was very young I dont really know what happened to her I just woke up one morning and couldn't find her anywhere till I went outside and saw a pile of dust by the lake not a nice thing for a little monster to see at a young age. I stroke my hair back and drank some milk then I felt a tug on my tail I lifted my tail up and it was Frisk " hehe Frisk what are you doing up this late" I said smiling at her " I heard someone get up" " oh sorry for waking you up do you want some milk?" Frisk nodded as I put my tail back down for her to get off I poured her some milk and gave it to her " couldn't you sleep Sharky?" Frisk said drinking her milk. "Yeah kinda I had a bad dream" I said as I smiled a bit at Frisk. She tiled her head and looked a bit worried " so if you had a nightmare why do you look sad?" she said worrying I just smiled and ruffled her hair it doesn't matter its nothing important" Frisk just smiled at me as she finished her milk and nodded but I was wrong it was important to me but she was too young to know. After I finished my milk I took frisk back to the spare room and said good night to her I sighed and looked out the window it was dark but snowing it look so beautiful in the night I felt tears go down my face my mother loved bringing me to Snowdin to play in the snow when I was a child I wiped the tears away as I heard a door open I turned around and it was Sanster " Hey.. what you doing out here I was wondering where you went" he said as he walked up to me. " Oh sorry I had a bad dream so I went to go and get a drink of milk then Frisk woke up so I gave her a drink and took her back to her room then I looked out the window and watched the snow fall" I said smiling at him I blushed a little I looked up at him I just realised he was quite tall he just smirked at me " why didn't you wake me up I wouldn't of minded" he said grabbing my hand I blushed more and started hesitating "I-It's fine I wanted to be alone for a-a bit and a-anyway you looked tired" his yellow eye started glowing more I could feel my face getting pinker I just realised how attractive he can be.   
I was stuck between the kitchen counter and him so I couldn't really go anywhere and he knew that as well I could tell by his big smirk. He moved his hand to my leg and lifted me up onto the counter " Heh well you won't have anymore bad dreams when you're with me~" I could feel my heart pumping fast I was shocked too on what he just did I knew I was growing feelings for him but I didn't know if he was too or that he was just messing with mine and being a playboy do I even trust him or not...

I felt my ears go down Sanster was leaning closer to me I could see he hid fangs in his mouth I blushed more from seeing that he was good at hiding them... I really want to kiss him but I just met him.... and I still have the words what Grillby told me spinning in my head I dont know if I could trust him or not. I sighed and put my hand on his mouth and gently pushed him away from me. " i'm sorry Sanster i'm tired i'm going to sleep on the sofa for the rest of the night..." I said sadly as I jumped off the counter and took my hand away from him I glanced at him as I started walking to the sofa " Sharky... come on I'm sorry... I didn't mean too upset ya" I just smiled I felt tears stinging my eyes. " You didn't upset me Sanster... i'm... just really tired..." I walked to the sofa grabbing a blanket on the way " no.... I just upset myself" I whispered I heard Sansters bedroom door shut then the tears started flowing I cried silently till I fell asleep. The next morning I got up early before the others and made myself a cup of tea rewinding what happened last night " oh god did I upset him?..." I felt guilty for rejecting his kiss but I was scared I dont know if I trust him or not I pushed my fringe up and felt it flutter back down over my eye I sipped my tea lost in thought hopefully Frisk wakes up first so we can just go I dont want to upset him or tell Sanster the reason at all. I groaned and wiped my snout with my hand " I'm such an idiot..." " Yeah you are" I gasped and looked up Sanster was sitting across to me " oh god i'm so sorry Sanster about last night I was just tired and wasn't thinking I..." " Sharky its fine it was my fault I shouldn't of came onto you" I was about to tell him the truth till I heard Frisk running into the kitchen " Hiya Sharky hiya Sansy" she smiled with a little giggle. I smiled weakly " morning Frisk.." I heard G Papyrus walk in too I finished my tea quickly and got up to get dressed in the guessed room. " Hm? Sanster whats up with Sharky is she alright what did you do?" G papyrus said frowning Sanster grumbled " I didn't do anything to her bro I didn't touch her!" Sanster said as he stood up. " I didn't say you did so you tried to come on to her hey thats not part of the plan" G Papyrus said crossing his arms and staring daggers at his brother " you know what fuck you I couldn't help it ok I upset her now so the plans ruined!" Sanster said stomping back to his room.

Little Frisk heard what the skeleton brothers were saying and ran to Sharky I was putting my hair in a plait " Hm Frisk you ok you look worried" Frisk pulled on my skirt " can we go I wanna uhm see mummy and Asriel" Frisk said still looking worried I raised an eyebrow at her "last night she wanted to stay now she wants to go this child geez" I said in my head. I zipped up my jacket and put my hood up" ok sure come on then we urr... better say bye and thank the brothers for letting us stay" I said to Frisk as I took her hand she nodded and followed me out the room G Papyrus was cleaning dishes he turned around as we walked out " Oh you going already heh well dont let me stop you hope you enjoyed your stay girls you welcome to stay again soon" he said with a smirk. I blushed a little and nodded at him " thank you for letting us stay G Papyrus uhm.. where's Sanster?" I said curious " he's in his room be careful Sharky" G papyrus chuckled and turned back to the washing I was a bit confused on why he said that but shrugged it off as I told Frisk to wait by the door it would be rude if I didn't say bye too Sanster I opened his door slowly his room looked more messy than yesterday Sanster was by his window smoking he had his jacket off and was in his wooly jumper and black jeans and boots. " S-Sanster..." I said I saw his yellow eye shift to look at me for a second then back to the window " what.." he said sounding a bit scary. My ears went to the side as I rubbed my arm as I was nervous " m-me and Frisk are going now i'm taking her back to Toriel today and then i'm off back to Waterfall I just wanted to say i'm sorry.. and that I didn't thank you for taking me out for lunch no one has done that for me before..." Sanster just sighed and turned to me taking his cigarette out and had a wicked smirk on his face that made me flinch a bit " It's alright toots anyway you still owe me so I guess I'll see ya around Sharky~" I smiled a little and nodded as I walked out of his room and went back to Frisk G Papyrus waved bye to us as we walked out I felt the cold hit me straight away but ignored it I felt a bit uneasy but glad Sanster didn't hate me... I walked Frisk to the big purple door and knocked on it I was lost in thought as I didn't hear it open " Ah my child,Sharky hello" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at Toriel " Toriel!" Frisk said hugging her " hhmhm hello my child did you have a good time with Sharky dear?" Frisk nodded she ran back to me as I knelt down to her height and hugged her tight " Bye big sis Sharky thanks for taking care of me and.... be careful of skele bros... please" she whispered before running back to Tori. I looked a bit shocked on what Frisk just said to me as I waved bye to Tori and Frisk and walked home to waterfall and back to neon shark lake. I put my hands in my pocket still walking in the snow I felt like someone was watching me but shook it off then my phone rang I jumped a bit but answered it " Hey!! Sharky its Undyne you busy?" she said shouting a bit like she always did I giggled a little" No Undyne i'm not I was just walking back home whats up?" " Fuhuhu GREAT come round mine right away!!" " aaannd she hanged up" I said sighing and shaking my head as I put my phone back in my pocket " I wonder what's up hm be nice to spend some time with her" I smiled as I put my hood down and un zipped my jacket a bit as I was now in Waterfall walking to Undynes house but I still felt that I was being watched..

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !  
> Sharky: http://goldentigeress14.deviantart.com/gallery/58146051/Sharky-the-neon-shark


End file.
